Mephisto (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Mephisto is the Queen of Hell and the most powerful Demon of them all, she is an old friend of Izreldan and fought alongside him in the God War, she currently protects Earth against all threats. Appearance Mephisto has a beautiful humanoid appearance with pale skin, red hair, and golden eyes, she has pointed ears like an Elf and red wings. Personality Mephisto is a very relaxed and tomboyish woman, Izreldan described her as "the only woman that you could call 'Bro'", though she can be very feminine and even seductive when she wants to be, she is very reserved and does not outwardly display how much she truly cares about others, while she may seem dark and manipulative at first glance, she is good at heart and a loyal friend. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Mephisto/Mephie/Queen/The Queen of Hell/The First Vampire Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Female Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Archdemon Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Hell Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Her husband Uriel, helping others, killing Angels, Izreldan and Jake Caster Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Mephisto likes to grant wishes for her human followers Marital Status: Married to Uriel Status: Alive Affiliation: Izreldan, Ra, and Jake Caster Previous Affiliation: Lucifer and Trihexa Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Is the only being in the God War besides Godslayer Izreldan who has harmed Thor, albeit only slightly. Comparable to Nimue, who created Arondight, which is comparable in power to Excalibur. Casually slaughtered entire legions of Angels in the past) | Low Multiverse level (After being empowered by Cthulhu, Mephisto was capable of fighting Uriel alongside Ra and even forcing him to fight seriously. She was stated to be stronger than even Chaos Knight Zalgo and was directly compared to Post-Resurrection Ra. Superior to Cosmic Knight Thor and Nth SCP-682) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Thor in combat. Nearly comparable to Godslayer Izreldan. Capable of outmatching entire legions of Angels in combat) | Massively FTL+ (Matched Uriel in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Barely held back Thor to protect Ra. Nearly comparable to Godslayer Izreldan. Casually overpowered Angels in the past) | Immeasurable (Superior to Cosmic Knight Thor and Nth SCP-682) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Slightly harmed Thor with physical strikes. Can hit almost as hard as Godslayer Izreldan. Casually killed Angels with her bare hands in the past) | Low Multiversal (Made Uriel bleed with her strikes) Durability: Solar System level (Took several hits from Thor with only minor injuries. Nearly comparable to Godslayer Izreldan. Entire legions of Angels were unable to harm her in the past) | Low Multiverse level (Traded blows with Uriel when the latter started to fight seriously) Stamina: Godly Range: Interplanetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Potent Magic and Holy Light Key: Base | Eldritch Demon Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters